Game of Thrones
Sinopse Há muito tempo, em um tempo esquecido, uma força destruiu o equilíbrio das estações. Em uma terra onde os verões podem durar vários anos e o inverno toda uma vida, as reivindicações e as forças sobrenaturais correm as portas do Reino dos Sete Reinos. A irmandade da Patrulha da Noite busca proteger o reino de cada criatura que pode vir de lá da Muralha, mas já não tem os recursos necessários para garantir a segurança de todos. Depois de um verão de dez anos, um inverno rigoroso promete chegar com um futuro mais sombrio. Enquanto isso, conspirações e rivalidades correm no jogo político pela disputa do Trono de Ferro, o símbolo do poder absoluto 6° Temporada * 2 -''' Home Exibido em 01/05/2016 * '1 -' The Red Woman Exibido em 24/04/2016 '''5° Temporada * 10 -''' Mother's Mercy Exibido em 14/06/2015 * '9 -' The Dance of Dragons Exibido em 07/06/2015 * '8 -' Hardhome Exibido em 31/05/2015 * '7 -' The Gift Exibido em 24/05/2015 * '6 -' Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken Exibido em 17/05/2015 * '5 -' Kill the Boy Exibido em 10/05/2015 * '4 -' Sons of the Harpy Exibido em 03/05/2015 * '3 -' High Sparrow Exibido em 26/04/2015 * '2 -' The House of Black and White Exibido em 19/04/2015 * '1 -' The Wars to Come Exibido em 12/04/2015 '''4° Temporada * 10 -''' The Children Exibido em 15/06/2014 * '9 -' The Watchers on the Wall Exibido em 08/06/2014 * '8 -' The Mountain and the Viper Exibido em 01/06/2014 * '7 -' Mockingbird Exibido em 18/05/2014 * '6 -' The Laws of Gods and Men Exibido em 11/05/2014 * '5 -' First of His Name Exibido em 04/05/2014 * '4 -' Oathkeeper Exibido em 27/04/2014 * '3 -' Breaker of Chains Exibido em 20/04/2014 * '2 -' The Lion and the Rose Exibido em 13/04/2014 * '1 -' Two Swords Exibido em 06/04/2014 '''3° Temporada * 10 -''' Mhysa Exibido em 09/06/2013 * '9 -' The Rains of Castamere Exibido em 02/06/2013 * '8 -' Second Sons Exibido em 19/05/2013 * '7 -' The Bear and the Maiden Fair Exibido em 12/05/2013 * '6 -' The Climb Exibido em 05/05/2013 * '5 -' Kissed by Fire Exibido em 28/04/2013 * '4 -' And Now His Watch Is Ended Exibido em 21/04/2013 * '3 -' Walk of Punishment Exibido em 14/04/2013 * '2 -' Dark Wings, Dark Words Exibido em 07/04/2013 * '1 -' Valar Dohaeris Exibido em 31/03/2013 '''2° Temporada * 10 -''' Valar Morghulis Exibido em 03/06/2012 * '9 -' Blackwater Exibido em 27/05/2012 * '8 -' The Prince of Winterfell Exibido em 20/05/2012 * '7 -' A Man Without Honor Exibido em 13/05/2012 * '6 -' The Old Gods and the New Exibido em 06/05/2012 * '5 -' The Ghost of Harrenhal Exibido em 29/04/2012 * '4 -' Garden of Bones Exibido em 22/04/2012 * '3 -' What is Dead May Never Die Exibido em 15/04/2012 * '2 -' The Night Lands Exibido em 08/04/2012 * '1 -' The North Remembers Exibido em 01/04/2012 '''1° Temporada * '10 -' Fire and Blood Exibido em 19/06/2011 * '9 -' Baelor Exibido em 12/06/2011 * '8 -' The Pointy End Exibido em 05/06/2011 * '7 -' You Win or You Die Exibido em 29/05/2011 * '6 -' A Golden Crown Exibido em 22/05/2011 * '5 -' The Wolf and the Lion Exibido em 15/05/2011 * '4 -' Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things Exibido em 08/05/2011 * '3 -' Lord Snow Exibido em 01/05/2011 * '2 -' The Kingsroad Exibido em 24/04/2011 * '1 -' Winter Is Coming Exibido em 17/04/2011